nicknockfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerry Benson
Jerry Benson is a player for the North Carolina Nockxxers, originally for the Connecticut Nicktonixz. Biography Jerry Benson is the son of Jared Benson and grandson of Fredward Benson. Jerry was born on April 1, 1963 in Connecticut. He originally played NNB as a side hobby, and his main interest was kendo. He took kendo classes in high school and got really good at it. He was going to continue this course in college once he finished high school. Along with all of his kendo training came really good nocking skills. Using the nicker like a kendo stick makes nocking much easier. After realizing he could combine his two hobbies and be really great at both of them, he decided to go to the NNUES instead of the college he was going to go to which could support him with his kendo practices. During high school, he also starting learning some other skills such as karate. He graduated high school in 1976. He was a great student in school, getting the highest grades out of everyone else in the school throughout all of his years. He was able to skip two grades, finishing 2nd grade and being put straight into 5th grade. Because of this, he finished high school when he was only 16. With his huge intelligence and his kendo skills and strength, Jerry left for the NNUES in 1976, right after graduating high school. He graduated after 4 years, in 1980. From here he joined a local NNB team, and quickly got accepted into the state team for Connecticut, the Nicktonixz, in 1981. He was loved by many fans as one of the best players in a long time. This was true up until 1986 where his whole career ended. In 1986 was the 119th annual Mega Plate and the Nicktonixz were playing against the Nevada Nocktadas. Jerry somehow had a nervous breakdown at the critical moment and passed out. He was unable to continue the game. This ended his short but great career. For the next years after that, Jerry decided to continue with kendo. He also improved upon his karate skills. Many years later, in 2012, Jerry decided to try to join back again. This time, he was accepted into the North Carolina Nockxxers. This is most likely because no other team would accept him after the '86 incident. This got him the nick name, '86. He practiced with the Nockxxers for about a year before getting into the Mega Plate. The North Carolina team was desperate for good players to help them into the Mega Plate. Jerry, who was now even better, managed to do the impossible and get them into it in only a a few seasons. Unfortunately, Jerry lost the first serious game after coming back, ruining his only chance of recovery from '86. Ever since the 146th annual Mega Plate in 2013, Jerry has not been seen in a game. However, he might make another return and surprise us all...